Himawari Shinomiya
Himawari Shinomiya is one of the main characters of Vivid Red Operation. She is Akane's classmate, but prefers to stay indoors due to a certain event. Since then, she hasn't attended school. Himawari has a tendency to be afraid of people, and she doesn't look after her appearance, leaving behind her brown locks to cover her face. She loves tinkering with machines and computers and is a super hacker. Possesses a "workshop moe" character. She is a great admirer of Kenjirou's work and fully understands the Vivid System. It is seen that she is the closest to Wakaba as she spends a lot of time with her. Appearance Himawari is a girl of average height with long, wavy fair hair which goes halfway down her back. Wakaba Saegusa gives Himawari two yellow hair clips which she always wears. They have become very special to her and she says she cannot bear the thought of losing them. Himawari was once asked to model for a magazine when she went out to a mall, and then later asked to do an official photoshoot. Background Before the event that ultimately changed her social disposition, Himawari is a typical student of National Shin Oshima School who has been interested in technology and computers. One day, a classmate of hers, who has been suffering from online bullying, asked help from her to try and deal with her bullies by removing the anonymity function in the school's BBS system. Himawari agreed to help out in exchange for keeping the plan a secret, but the girl eventually broke her promise. Because of this, Himawari loses her trust in others and developed a reclusive behavior. Although she no longer attended school personally since that incident, she remained a student of National Shin Oshima School, maintaining close contact with the classroom using a powerful binocular camera she designed herself. Himawari, on the other hand, stays inside the air-conditioned room of her apartment unit nearby, visited occasionally by her mother. Abilities Himawari does not display any fighting capabilities while not using the Vivid System, but her superior intellect has been shown to compensate for this. Kenjirou Isshiki himself remarks that Himawari was able to understand the Vivid System as soon as she was exposed to it for the first time. *Weapon: Naked Collider - Himawari's specialized weapon, in the form of two yellow mechanical gauntlets on each arm. It contains two attachments on each arm, which can be deployed to deflect attacks by releasing energy to slow down the trajectory of incoming attacks. The force released is also capable of returning enemy attacks to the attacker. *Docking - This allows Himawari to merge with a desired fellow user of the Vivid System, transforming the two into a combined being with Himawari's upgraded powers. **Docking Operation: Vividyellow Operation - Himawari merges with Akane, combining the two into a more powerful being with a shared consciousness. ***Upgraded Weapon: Vivid Collider - Himawari's Naked Collider transforms into an octagonal shield that has a more powerful version of the Naked Collider's protective abilities. *Weapon: Vivid Engine - Himawari's Vivid Collider dismantles itself, transforming into a mechanism that gathers energy and releases it as a focused beam at an enemy target. *Final Operation - The energy gathered by the Vivid Engine is released, unleashing a destructive beam that can dissipate an enemy Alone's attack and destroy that Alone in a single shot. Gallery 04.Himawari Shinomiya.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Magical Girls Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Manga Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Magic Category:Supporters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Optimists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Bond Protector Category:Mutated